


Неприличные жесты

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Кэп не любит давать интервью
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 36





	Неприличные жесты

**Author's Note:**

> ну все знают, как Крис Эванс любит трогать себя за всякое, да?  
> визуализация:  
> 

Обычно Кэп держал себя в руках — обычно он держал в руках все и всех, — но теперь странно менял положение тела, то и дело убирая руки со стола, и Брок со своего места видел, как он касается бедер, почти доходя до паха, и снова возвращает ладони на столешницу. 

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Брок порадовался, что именно его назначили в охрану и позволили самому заняться расстановкой бойцов по залу для брифингов — за спиной у Кэпа был только он. Не попадая в кадр, конечно, но угол обзора был… интригующим. 

Имиджевые интервью Кэп ненавидел, и об этом знали все, даже люди, не имеющие к пиар-службе ни малейшего отношения. Девушка-корреспондент, которую бросили ему, как новорожденного ягненка тигру в пасть, пыталась выглядеть профессионально и доброжелательно (то есть безобидно), даже голос у нее не дрожал, хотя суровая складка между бровями Его Гидрейшества доводила до нервного срыва и более прожженных акул пера — уж Брок-то немало их повидал на своем веку, всех мастей и оттенков. 

Кэпа явно что-то беспокоило: под плотной тканью черной формы то и дело вздувались бугры мышц, Кэп поводил головой, как будто ему ошейник жал (хотя Брок в страшном сне не мог себе представить человека, да и не человека тоже, способного нацепить на него эту хрень), и… трогал себя.

Да это, блядь, даже в голове Брока звучало горячо, но слов, чтобы как-то еще назвать эти поглаживания, не находилось. 

Кэп говорил что-то холодно-патриотичное, а у Брока от вида его широкой спины и напряженной неохватной шеи вот-вот должно было встать так, что будет ничем не скрыть, разве что щитом заслонить — благо тот красовался на ребре в шаге от Брока, у кресла Кэпа. Отличная иллюстрация «Капитан Гидра воодушевляет простых смертных».

— Мы закончили, — низким голосом произнес Кэп, и Брок был готов поклясться, что его широкая ладонь, скользнув по бедру, все-таки на мгновение сжала член через штаны. Прямо так, на камеру, которая, конечно, стояла перед столом, а не сзади. 

Но Брок-то все видел, и от осознания факта, что у Кэпа встал, стоит прямо сейчас, и ему настолько невтерпеж, что даже полный зал народа не заставляет оставаться в рамках приличий, в штанах стало тесно. Он отчаянно зажмурился, пытаясь проморгаться от разноцветных кругов, поплывших перед глазами. 

Член неудобно заломился, слава Гидре, надежно зафиксированный тесным бельем, и Брок не мог его сейчас поправить — ни щита, ни стола, готовых прикрыть это непотребство от двух десятков зрителей, у него не было. А потому когда Кэп поднялся во весь свой огромный рост, кивнул присутствующим, подхватил щит и направился к выходу, Брок, едва не застонав от облегчения, ринулся за ним. 

— Это что такое было? — спросил он, когда Кэп сгреб его, затолкал в ближайший кабинет и запер тот командой «красный код»: бронированные роллеты, вот это все. 

— Три дня, — прорычал Кэп, бросая щит и сдергивая штаны. — Охрененно долго. Давай!

Брок упал на колени и с жадностью взял в рот огромный вкусный член, с пунцовой от перевозбуждения головкой. 

— Три. Чертовых. Дня. Рамлоу, — проталкивая едва не в горло свой монстрохуй и придерживая за волосы (типа кто-то тут собирался вырываться, ага), пророкотал Кэп. — Чтобы я. Еще раз…

Брок со стоном сжал себя через штаны. Его заводила такая реакция человека (не вполне человека, если уж начистоту), способного взглядом заморозить Атлантику. С Броком тот всегда был лавой, горячим на грани опасности для жизни. 

А Броку нравилось играть с огнем. 

— Это ты меня отправил, — напомнил он, когда они уже просто целовались, стравив лишнее давление. 

Брок знал, что в такие моменты Кэп становился просто Стивом. Ненадолго, но все чаще сквозь вечно хмурую рожу главы Гидры проглядывал тот, за кем Брок и в огонь и в воду. Просто потому что. 

— Был неправ. Исправлюсь. 

— Ты э… трогал член. Там, в зале. 

— А ты пялился. У меня спина горела от твоего взгляда. 

— Там все смотрели. Я их понимаю. 

Стив снова его поцеловал и почти нежно, но с силой выкрутил сосок. 

— Будешь моим начальником охраны, — приказал он. 

— Готов нести службу круглосуточно. Хайль Гидра!

Стив слегка обозначил улыбку, что для него было равносильно «я люблю тебя», и провел ладонью по члену. 

— Еще раз, — не терпящим возражений тоном произнес он, и Брок облизнулся. 

Некоторые приказы он был готов исполнять со всем рвением. Двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. 

Да, и ночью тоже. 

Особенно ночью.


End file.
